Date Night
by flerdyblerb
Summary: Blaine realizes that he and Kurt have never been on a date. Oneshot. Technically AU, because it doesn't actually fit any sort of plot line from the show. First fanfic, so I'd love it if you didn't hate.


"We haven't ever been on a date."

"What?"

Kurt glanced at his boyfriend as they walked to class. "We haven't been on a date, Blaine. We kissed—oh boy did we kiss—and we sang a duet at Regionals and we're boyfriends now, but we've never been on a date."

Blaine was stunned silent for a moment. How had he not realized this? "Let's go on a date then." He said once his voice returned.

"Is that really how you're going to ask me on a date?" Kurt asked, exasperated. He sighed. "I have to go to class, Blaine. I'll see you later."

Before Kurt could walk away, Blaine snuck a kiss on the taller boy's cheek. He smiled slightly, an idea forming in his head. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt had thought that once he was dating Blaine, he wouldn't be quite so distracted by daydreams of the boy. He was wrong. He found himself in an almost constant state of daydreaming, especially today. After he told Blaine about his date concerns, he seemed to always be delving into visions of triangular eyebrows and dapperness.<p>

His increasingly frustrating daydreams were interrupted during lunch-time, when he heard a familiar, beautiful sound coming from the hallway outside the cafeteria. Kurt rushed into the hallway and came face to face with Blaine singing with a select few Warblers.

_Do you want to dance and hold my hand__  
><em>_Tell me baby I'm your lover man__  
><em>_Oh baby do you want to dance?_

_Do you want to dance under the moonlight__  
><em>_Hold me baby all through the night._

"Kurt." Blaine walked right up to him and took a hold of his hands. "Kurt, will you do me the huge honour of allowing me to take you on a date?"

Breathless, Kurt replied, "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"Why won't you tell me where we're going?"<p>

"Kurt, for the last time. It's. A. Surprise."

Kurt huffed. They had been driving for maybe half an hour, but Blaine had blindfolded him before helping him get in the car, so Kurt had no clue where they were headed. All he knew was the radio was quietly playing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream CD and Blaine was singing along as they drove.

After a while, the car turned onto what sounded like a gravel road, and then moments later, stopped suddenly. "We're here!" Blaine announced. Kurt heard the driver's side car door open, followed quickly by Blaine opening the back seat and taking something else out of the car. Finally, Kurt heard his door opening and felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. With a little help from his boyfriend, Kurt got out of the car. Cautiously, he allowed Blaine to lead him away from the car. When they stopped, Kurt felt Blaine untying the blindfold, until once again, his eyes were free.

He took a moment to take in what he was seeing.

Kurt and Blaine stood side-by-side on a small hill. Below them lay a surprisingly beautiful view of an Ohio landscape. Above them, though, the view was completely breathtaking. The sun had long since gone down, leaving only a dark sky, scattered with millions of stars and a bright, full moon.

"Wow." Kurt breathed, wondering why he never stopped to look at the stars. He turned to Blaine and saw uncertainty in his face.

"I know it's kind of cheesy, but I thought we could have a moonlit picnic." Blaine lifted the picnic basket that he'd been holding in his hands.

"This…is the opposite of cheesy. It's wonderful." As Kurt spoke, Blaine smiled that sweet, adorable smile that Kurt had come to realize was saved only for moments like this between the two of them.

* * *

><p>After eating their dinner and putting everything back in the basket, Kurt and Blaine lay together on a blanket, gazing at the stars in silence. Kurt was curled up against Blaine's side with his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine was lightly stroking Kurt's hair and Kurt was so close to falling asleep that he didn't care if Blaine messed it up. All he cared about was how nice it felt to be in Blaine's arms.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine questioned quietly.

Kurt gave a sigh of contentment. "You." He felt Blaine's chest move as the boy chuckled lightly. "I'm thinking about how nice it is to finally have been on a date; how nice it is to just be with you."

Blaine tugged Kurt ever so slightly closer and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head. When Kurt happily sighed again, Blaine blurted, "I love you."

He felt Kurt freeze. _Oh god, I've said it too soon. He's going to hate me now. He probably doesn't feel the same way and I probably just ruined everything._ Blaine couldn't help the self-conscious thoughts that ran through his head.

With his head still on Blaine's chest, Kurt turned his face to look the other boy in the eyes. There was something in Kurt's eyes that Blaine had never seen before—a sort of incredulous wonder, with a bright spark of utter happiness. "You…you love me?"

Blaine knew what he had seen in Kurt's eyes. It was beautiful, and it made Blaine realize that Kurt felt exactly the same way. He didn't hesitate before replying earnestly, "Yes. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's face broke into an enormous grin before he raised himself up slightly and met Blaine's lips with his own in a loving and tender kiss. When they parted, Kurt's smile seemed to have gotten even bigger. "I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so this is basically the first fanfiction I have ever written, and my friend is practically forcing me to put it on here. I wrote it for her because she was in a rather crappy situation and wanted a distraction, so I wrote this out and texted it all to her. I don't like it much...but whatever.<strong>


End file.
